<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War Never Ends by awritersdelight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181898">War Never Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight'>awritersdelight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parts of a Whole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They met because of the war. Came together during the war and waited to start a life together after the war. But after the war never came. Instead death came for Gabriel and Jack. There was no after the war because the war would never end. Something Gabriel realized long before Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parts of a Whole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War Never Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright blue eyes like the sky and a smart mouth. That was the first thing he’d noticed. A smart mouth that he was talented with and penchant for finding trouble no matter what. Gabriel watched him rise through the ranks, succeed where many thought he’d fail. His right hand man, second in command. His. After the war they’d whisper in the calm between missions. After the war they’d whisper and reaffirm in stolen moments between hails of bullets and praises for missions done well.</p><p>After the war never came. After the war was a shiny new organization that was supposed to end the war. Give them an After the War.</p><p>There was no after the war.</p><p>There were awards and praises. Promotions and politics. A position created just for him in the shadows and away from Jack. The dirty work. The things they couldn’t have Jack do. Couldn’t have on his hands. He found a son or two. Brought them in, tried to help them. Tried to save them in his own way.</p><p>A makeshift family without the house or picket fence. A family of their nonetheless. A family they sent off to war. A war they were supposed to end.</p><p>After the war would never come. Sickness seeped into his veins. Lacroix was taken, returned and murdered her husband before disappearing into the wind. Ana was murdered, a death felt by them all. Reinhart retired and the halls seemed empty without his boisterous laughter. Each blow weakening their foundation. The cracks widening, driving all of them further apart. No more promises in quiet moments. Just silent rage and stifling resentment. No longer could he look in the mirror and recognize the man he was. No longer could he look at Jack and see the man he loved. Words were said. Some that could never be taken back.</p><p>And then Zurich. A chance to end it all. A chance for something. Even as the anger and rage filled his veins and clouded his vision.</p><p>Pain pierced him from all directions as he dived for Jack, somehow ended up below instead of above and protecting.</p><p><em>"I love you, you goddamn impossible asshole. I love you."</em> The last words he ever heard.</p><p>The end of the war never came. Even as he rose again it raged around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posted with permission from Solider24 as Gabriel's  side to their Bits &amp; Pieces series. You should definitely check it out if you haven't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>